k95fandomcom-20200214-history
K9.5 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic This is fanbase wiki for those of you who are fans of the PlayStation game series ''K9.5 ''by Lightspan Adventures! Meet the members of K9.5! Ella Ella is down-to-earth, detail-oriented, and downright organized. As the group's manager, Ella books all of the band's concert appearances and arranges their recording contracts. Ella grew up in Springerfield, where she became an accomplished pianist at a very young age. Ella was drawn to the energy and beauty of classical music. When she wasn't playing the piano, Ella could be found down at the recreation center playing basketball with her friends. Late one day in July, Ella's best friend, Gershwyn, came over with his guitar. He begged Ella to help him finish a song he was writing. It just didn't sound right without a piano. Together, they wrote a beautiful song about dreams and decided to form a band to perform it. You know the band as K9.5! Gershwyn Always dreaming, forever optimistic, Gershwyn is the chief songwriter and rhythm guitarist for K9.5. He was born in a small town in Barkansas. He has always loved music, even as an infant. When he was a baby, his mother would quiet his crying by rocking him to the latest radio hits such as "Twist and Bark". As he grew older, his favorite groups became The Beagles and The Howlies. When he was seven, Gershwyn's family moved to Springerfield. During the long car drive, Gershwyn wrote his first song. Inspired to write more songs, Gershwyn saved up the money he earned from delivering newspapers to buy a guitar. Soon he had composed a large collection of rock-'n'-roll tunes. One day during one of his writing sessions, Gershwyn found himself stuck. He suddenly realized what he needed as a piano player. He raced over to the house of his best friend, Ella, and asked her to help. Even though she had played only classical piano, she was willing to help out. They composed their first song together that day; it was called "Stepping Out of My Dreams". It was then that they decided to start a band named K9.5. Maxine Maxine, known as the "Princess of Percussion" is the drummer for K9.5. She is a Springerfield native. Her father is a layout artist for a fashion magazine, and her mother is a buyer for a catalog. Maxine first played the drums when her mother was evaluating a set for the catalog. Maxine was instantly captivated by the notion that drums communicate to people of all cultures. She soon started a collection of instruments with unique percussive sounds. Maxine met Ella when they joined the same Pup Scouts troop. They have been great friends ever since. Riff Extremely enthusiastic and energetic, Riff is the lead guitarist for K9.5. Born in Collierado, Riff grew up at the foot of a mammoth, snow-covered mountain range. Riff could ski and ice skate at the age of three, and he started mountain biking when he was four. Riff got his first guitar as a present for his eighth birthday. That day, a giant blizzard struck his town and lasted for an entire week. By the last day of the blizzard, Riff could play along with all the top-ten songs on the radio. Riff's family moved to Springerfield when he was nine. Riff met Gershwyn at a local music store. They started up a conversation about guitars that has never stopped. Theo Cool and collected, Theo is K9.5's poetic bass player. He was born in Chihuahuago. Theo grew up helping in his parents' used-record shop. He loved to sit in the back and write poems while listening to the music being played in the store. His poems always reflected the type of music being played: classical, rock-'n'-roll, or jazz. Over time, Theo developed a great love for the blues. He bought an old double bass from a second-hand shop and taught himself how to play it. Theo's family moved to Springerfield shortly after his tenth birthday. He met Gershwyn in gym class, and they quickly became good friends. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse